Prends garde, Kelpy
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre de l’échange anonyme sur pompom power à partir du Prompt n 50, proposé par lulucyfair : Walden Mac Nair doit tuer sa première créature magique nuisible mais pour ça il doit déjà l’attraper


Titre : « Prends garde, Kelpy »

Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de tout l'univers HP.

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 1325

Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre de l'échange anonyme sur pompom power à partir du Prompt n°50, proposé par lulucyfair : Walden Mac Nair doit tuer sa première créature magique nuisible mais pour ça il doit déjà l'attraper

* * *

**« Prends garde, Kelpy »**

Le jour se leva paresseusement sur le village encore assoupi, étendant graduellement une lumière dorée sur les champs pleins de rosée matinale, tandis que les troupeaux continuaient de paître, totalement indifférents au spectacle grandiose de l'aube. Les fleurs s'ouvrirent, les oisillons diurnes se retournèrent dans leur nid en suppliant leurs parents de les laisser encore dormir deux minutes et les épeires du jardin…eh bien firent certainement tout ce que les épeires du jardin ont l'habitude de faire à l'aube.

Le coq, un magnifique exemplaire de ce qu'une sélection à outrance par l'homme peut faire à une espèce que Dame Nature avait pourtant conçue apte à la survie en milieu hostile, sortit du poulailler en roulant des mécaniques à l'attention du reste de la basse-cour, se percha lourdement sur le fil à linge, ouvrit grand le bec :

« CocoriCOUAKKK ! »

Comprenez le pauvre volatil, un réveil en plein sur le bec, juste quand on descend du perchoir, ça surprend toujours.

« Et que je ne t'y reprenne plus, sale bestiole, empêcher ainsi les honnêtes gens de dormir. »

Maugréant, Walden Mac Nair se retourna trois ou quatre fois dans le lit de l'auberge en tentant de retrouver quelques lambeaux de sommeil, mais rien n'y fit. Comprenant que sa nuit était finie, il fit ce que fait, en de telles circonstances, tout _Homo sapiens_ normalement constitué : il s'obstina et resta sous sa couette jusqu'au moment où une légère migraine s'installa avec armes et bagages dans son crâne obtus.

Le temps de se lever, de sacrifier quelques minutes à ses vacillantes notions d'hygiène personnelle, qui n'auraient pas déparées lorsque nous vivions encore dans des cavernes et qu'un bon coup sur l'occiput avec un gourdin de bois valait demande en mariage, et il était prêt à affronter son premier jour en tant que bourreau du Ministère.

Arrivés à ce point de l'histoire, signalons que les animaux et la mise à mort avaient toujours été deux des passe-temps favoris de notre charmant camarade.

A quatre ans, alors qu'il n'était qu'un angelot au boucles brunes, son Oncle Tuppy lui avait offert une amusante collection de figurines animées représentant les sorciers célèbres. Dans la demi-heure, grâce à un ingénieux dispositif qui n'était pas s'en rappeler l'invention de Monsieur Guillotin et qui avait pour principal pièce le couteau à pain dérobé dans l'un des tiroirs de la cuisine, les figurines dans leur ensemble avaient été convaincues de haute trahison, condamnées à la peine capitale et raccourcis de deux bons centimètres.

Lorsque le même Oncle Tuppy l'avait emmené pour la première fois dans le Zoo du Chemin de Traverse, il avait fallu l'aide de tous les gardiens pour obliger l'enfant à sortir des lieux le soir venu, tandis qu'il continuait de s'extasier :

« Il est beau, hein Tonton, le rhino… »

Rhino qui était d'ailleurs un hippopotame, il restait quelques progrès à faire à Walden en matière d'histoire naturelle.

Comprenez donc sa joie lorsqu'il avait été accepté comme bourreau du Ministère !

Restait à faire ses preuves. Aujourd'hui un Kelpy, demain un dragon, non, mieux encore, Des dragons, des tas et des tas de dragon.

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, déjà, le vieux ?

Troisième chemin à droite après la sortie Nord du village, contourner le bosquet de noisetiers, traverser la petite combe.

Non, il avait dû se tromper quelque part, il aurait dû tomber sur le petit lac où le Kelpy avait déjà noyé trois personnes, pas sur un lotissement moldu.

Demi-tour, changer la hache d'épaule…Mince, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait-là, la vieille ? On lui avait bien dit d'éviter d'être confronté avec des moldus.

« Bonjour, mon garçon…Vous vous êtes perdu ?

-Non, hem, je suis…un bûcheron, c'est cela, un joyeux bûcheron qui s'en va couper du bois. Hem.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on coupait encore des arbres à la hache. Ce ne serait pas plus simple avec une tronçonneuse ? Et votre hache est quand même étrange. Mon Olivier aussi il aimait bricoler, vous savez, et je lui disais toujours, la sculpture c'est ces trucs en pierre dans les musées, pas ces machins en bois que t'entasse dans le garage et, vous croyez qu'il m'aurait écouté, non, il…»

Faisant fi de ses croyances sur l'anéantissement des moldus, Walden fit à cet instant ce que son instinct lui soufflait : il prit ses jambes à son cou.

Après de multiples détours et alors que le poids de la hache commençait nettement à se faire sentir, le bourreau arriva sur les lieux de sa mission.

« Très bien au travail. »

A l'affût derrière un tronc couché au sol, Mac Nair observait l'appât de viande un peu faisandée qu'il avait disposée sur une grosse pierre près de la rive pour attirer la créature, il observait, il observait, il observait….il s'endormit.

« Croa, croa, …

-Hein ! Non, Monsieur, je ne dormais pas…Ehh, saleté de corbeaux, laissez cette viande ! »

Retour derrière le tronc.

Qu'est-ce que c'est long.

Tiens, ce nuage il ressemble un peu à un lapin.

Un mouton.

Celui-là c'est un chaudron.

Le nez de Snape.

Un serpent.

C'est quoi ce bruit ?

L'onde se rida et Walden tendit tous ses muscles lorsqu'une tête chevaline commença à émerger. Il sauta sur ses pieds en hurlant « Crève, créature ! » et se ramassa lamentablement du fait d'une atroce crampe dans la cuisse droite, conséquence d'une vieille de plusieurs heures dans l'herbe humide.

Evidemment, le Kelpy, pas si bête, en profita pour retrouver la sécurité des profondeurs du lac. Mais Walden l'aurait, ou il ne s'appelait plus Mac Nair ! Mais d'abord il fallait qu'il retourne chercher de la viande, vu que la foutue bestiole avait réussi à voler celle qu'il avait disposée sur la pierre.

_Trois heures plus tard, à la tombée du jour…._

Bon l'appât, une légère tente camouflée, se frotter le corps de boue pour atténuer son odeur…Il était prêt.

Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que, alors que vue par la fenêtre auprès d'un bon feu, la tombée de la nuit paraît un spectacle enchanteur, une fois que vous êtes dehors dans l'humidité, avec la lumière qui décline et les mille et un bruits de la nature…

Walden aurait bien chantonné deux ou trois mesures pour se donner du courage mais jamais le Kelpy ne se serait montré, ses talents musicaux étant…contestables.

C'est vers minuit que le Kelpy se montra. Walden brandit sa hache, s'avança en s'abstenant d'hurler cette fois et rata sa cible, perdit l'équilibre, se vautra dans les ajoncs qui garnissaient le bord du lac et sentit le Kelpy qui tentait de l'entraîner sous l'eau pour le dévorer comme ses victimes précédentes. Il se débattit avec énergie, tenta de se redresser, rata son coup, perdit un peu plus pied puis réussit à se mettre debout et tenta de regagner la rive. L'autre s'accrocha et Walden sentit trop tard son pied déraper sur les graviers qui garnissaient la rive. Quand il se sentit heurter le sol il n'eut que le temps de se dire qu'il ne serait jamais bourreau titulaire.

Le jour se leva paresseusement sur le lac et ses rives encore assoupies, étendant graduellement une lumière dorée sur l'eau qui clapotait doucement autour des deux corps enlacés. Les fleurs s'ouvrirent, les oisillons diurnes furent jetés à bas du nid par des parents exaspérés de leur comportement et les épeires…Les épeires allaient bien, merci pour elles.

Walden Mac Nair, bientôt bourreau titulaire se réveilla en grognant, tâta son crâne pour y découvrir une bosse grosse comme un Souaffle et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive quand il se rendit compte qu'il reposait sur le corps du Kelpy qui s'était brisé la nuque sur un rocher mal placé.

Il allait devenir le bourreau en titre du Ministère ! Tremblez, créatures ! Il allait être la terreur de tout ce qui va à quatre pattes, et les Aurors eux-mêmes seraient impressionnés !

_Par contre, est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir une potion contre la migraine d'abord, s'il vous plaît ? _

Fin


End file.
